


Weaving Wings

by Tybbles



Series: Wings on a leash [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tybbles/pseuds/Tybbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas take up artistic rope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaving Wings

Dean stroked his hand along Cas' naked flesh as he wrapped the rope around his torso. Dean worked fast but careful, intermingling the brush of the rope with his own caresses. He knew Cas' body well, and they had been tying together for months now. They had begun working on suspension after visiting a workshop once, and now Dean had started to improvise his own ties. Pulling Castiel's arms up, Dean slid a blindfold over his head. Cas was used to this routine. Whenever Dean was trying a new tie, he made Cas wait until it was done before he could see it. It was a good thing they practiced in a run down ballet studio. A wall of mirrors for Cas to view the beauty Dean created using rope and Castiel's own body. It always left him awe. 

It may have been hours, or mere minutes before Cas felt the blindfold lift. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, Castiel felt them fill with tears. The beauty Dean had created... It left Cas speechless.

He had wings again. Glorious rope tied wings. Not made by a Father Cas was no longer sure he believed in, but created by Dean, the human Cas loved. The human who loved him.


End file.
